Street Angels
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: Duo and Hilde are fighting, they're trying to move on. Will they get back together or die trying? R
1. Rose garden

Street Angel(s)

Chapter one

"Rose Garden."

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

You never promised me a rose garden

You never said it would be easy

You never promised me a leisure lifetime

You only said you'd never leave me…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

It was coming that time of year again. After this year it would be ten years after a bitter heart break in the end. She sat in her living room, as the night became alive right before her eyes.

__

(It was Christmas time and the year was perfect for having old friends coming over to share a big feast and catch up on old times. Hilde went behind his back and invited everyone that they hadn't seen in years. Quatre, Trowa, Catherine, Heero, Relena, Wufei, Sally, Milliardo, Noin etc. everyone said they would come. She was waiting in the living room, dressed in the nicest out fit that she'd ever owned and that was a black mini-skirt that had a navy blue Shaw and was spaghetti strapped. Duo came down in his red fiery silk shirt with a black tank under it and a pair of black jeans. He began to admire the clothes she was wearing. He grinned ear to ear. It was their first Christmas that they actually had for themselves and he wasn't going to disappoint the girl he loved.

"Hilde, why are you dressed up?" _he asked innocently as he could without sounding like a child._

"You'll see," _she whispered._

"Awa, come on Hilde," _he begged._

Duo moved in for a kiss and was fixing to also wrap his arms around his girl, when the doorbell goes off. Duo looks puzzled at Hilde she let's out a smile then a giggle.

"Merry Christmas," _she said and opened the door to see Heero, Relena, Milliardo, and Noin. "I invited the all the guys, and their girls, to come out here and have Christmas with us. Well we never really get to see them, y'know."_

"But Hilde, we never really get anytime together any more," _he whined like a two year old. Then afterward was history, a big fight broke out against Hilde and Duo. Hilde was blaming Duo for that he would never let an opportunity like this to have with their friends. She also mentioned that they could always have their "little games,"_ _of fun later.)_

She sighed. Maybe she made the wrong choice and blaming Duo for what he wanted when they where only partying until to two in the morning and then they could always have fun on New Years night then on into the early morning of the New Year. But she chose to leave him behind for he would probably never understand what she wanted when she didn't exactly know what she wanted. Ever since the day she left him her life has since then been a living hell.

She stood up and picked up a note she found on the floor when she returned to the home that she left to find for sale. She bought it and found this paper on the floor. She placed it with her belongings in her desk and forgot about it. Weird thing now, she decided to read after five years of fighting to read it.

__

Death Wish

I have a secret death wish

I hid behind a grin

It makes me feel that I'm all right

And my nerves aren't growing thin.

I think I see the Reaper

Harvesting his grain

I want him to venture my way

And end this mindless pain

Do you feel my pain?

Do you see my wish?

Do you know that I love you?

I must be talking to a fish

But when I see you come my way

It almost seems to brighten my day

But no, no I can not let my self-break

I'm usually not the one for dramatics

But I'll keep this short and sweet

My time is here and I'll soon leave

You make me feel complete

Good bye...

By: Duo Maxwell

When had he written that? From the looks of it, it must be from the start of the war only one could be sure of that and that would be to get a hold of Duo himself.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Well I never took the time to realize

How much I needed love to survive

I was so spoiled…a princess in my time

And your love was so deep

And mine was so blind…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

I wonder how he is doing. After all we haven't seen each other in so long it would probably near too impossible to be able meet up with him and not get yelled at for my actions. I've already told the others that I have moved back into the old house and for them to tell Duo that I have moved. WAIT! What if this he wrote was true? What if this has happened already? Am I too late to save him? God, please no! I didn't mean any harm! I just wasn't thinking when all that happened and I followed on instinct from the war!

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

You never promised me a ring made out of diamonds

A band of gold you said was all you could buy

You never said I'd be a rich man's lady

And, oh my darling, you never lied

And now you're gone and I'm alone, and I'm so lonely

Nothing seems to be the same

One day I turned around and you no longer loved me

In my life there's been a big change...

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

She had to admit that she had tried to get back up with Duo and win his love for her back. But he turned on his heels and said that was out the window. He doesn't love her any more. For he has better things to do than fight with her.

She walked out side and marveled her rose gardens that to her this was the only comfort she had. And now the roses where on the verge on dying from the cold weather.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Now I've a big house

With pillars standing tall all around

Yeah, I've got a garden

And it's dangling down to the ground

Yes, I've got money

Men to love me and acres of land

Well, I've got all these things

All these things but a small gold band

On my finger on the left hand

No, no, you never promised

You never promised me a rose garden.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Poem by: Careless Dreamer

Song by: Stevie Nicks


	2. Life of my own

Street Angel(s)

Chapter Two

Life of my own

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Living risky, never scared, wander

Closer to the edge

Nothing valued think no fear, always

Wondering why you're here

All your proposes are gone, nothing's

Right and nothing's wrong

Nothing ventured, nothing gained

Feel no sorrow, feel no pain…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

He had been told where she lived, but none of that mattered to him. She left him and he wasn't going back on his knees begging for her to be his. He had thought about going back, never the less he chose to stay away. He or she would end up hurt again and he wasn't going there all over again. He now had made something of himself.

He had become a body worker at some place and forgot the name. He just knew where it was and that's all that mattered to him. He had proved to become more than what everyone had thought of him.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Kiss mw while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky

Let me die on my own terms, let me

Live and let me learn

Now I'll follow my own ways, and I'll

Live onto another damn day

Freedom carries sacrifice, remember

When this was my life…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

He had went down this path so many times in the past ten years he thought that this would be his second home. As he was sliding down the steep hill vines, twigs and thick branches were in his path hitting him in his face and arms leaving bruises scratches and many more things. When he skidded to a stop he over looked the water that left a roar with each crash on the cliff.

It was the only way he could end this. Jump. That was all he had to do. He turned around to here his name being called.

"Duo!" Came the voice. "Is that you?"

How would it be possible that she recognized him? He had cut his hair to where it was a military cut. Nothing about his form had changed except for that fact that he had worked out a little more and was stronger now. Clothing hadn't changed either. So how could she have recognized him through all of his changes?

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Looking forward, not behind,

Everybody has got to cross that line

Free me now to give me a place,

Keep me caged and free the beast

Falling faster, time goes by, fear

Is not seen though these eyes

What there was will never be, now

I'm blind and cannot see…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

She raced down biting her lip hoping she was correct that was Duo. The twigs and everything in her path would not stop her from getting to him. As she neared him, she thought that was mistake because this was _not_ the guy she loved dearly with all her heart.

Then she didn't see the up coming cliff and went over the edge. A scream left her lips as she tried to catch the cliff.

"Hilde!" Duo yelled. "Hold on!"

He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her in over the cliff.

"Duo?" She cried. "Is that you?"

He nodded his head and pulled her in.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He just gave her the cold shoulder and walked off knowing well that she would be fine, for now at least.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Kiss me while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky

Let me die on my own terms, let

Me live and let me learn

Now I'll follow my own my way, and

I'll live onto another damn day

Freedom carries sacrifice, remember

When this world was my life…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

He walked home like he did every night. He had always went there meaning to kill himself, something in his head had told him to stay alive, if not for her, and if not for her, then for world. He wasn't sure why he always walked down there and walked back in one piece. This time the sea didn't claim a life, he saved one.

He went and took his shower letting the cold water run over his body. He didn't even notice the pain when the water ran over his open cuts, he just stood there questioning why he had done that to her. It would have been easier if he had just walked away and let her die in the waters jagged rocks below. Something inside compelled him to save her.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Kiss me while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky

Let me die on my own terms, let

Me live and let me learn

Now I'll follow my own my way, and

I'll live onto another damn day

Freedom carries sacrifice, remember

When this world was my life.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Song by: 3 Doors Down


	3. Nowhere

Street Angel(s)

Chapter three

Nowhere

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Right now

Here we are

And here I'll stay

For as long as you say

I'll never go

Don't you know I'll be yours for always

And I don't care what it takes to make you

Understand I'll never leave you

And I don't wanna be standing here

On my own with out you

Yeah…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Hilde awoke in a room covered in white walls, sheets, and blankets, shades etc. then she noticed some flowers. They where to her from all the girls. She smiled and knew that she could always count on them to be there for her.

Just then Sally walked into the room. Boy, she had changed, long golden hair that was longer in those twists she use to wear. It was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore the doctor's get up.

"Hilde," she cheerfully. "Good to see your up. What happened to you?"

Hilde checked herself out and felt she had a big cut on her forehead. Then she remembered how she might have gotten it.

"I was in the woods and fell," she lied.

"Well, you lost a lot blood," Sally said.

"When can I leave?"

"In a week," Sally said. "I have other people to attend to, I'll be back."

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~

A week later

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~

Hilde had left the hospital and walked home after getting into a fight with Sally over walking home. How come Duo had saved her life and then walked away before seeing if she was all right?

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Because I'm NOWHERE if I'm not with you

And I don't care if it takes to prove

There is no way I can stand to lose you now

Because I'm NOWHERE without you

Oh babe if you should leave

Then you'd see

How my heart was torn in two

And then you'd know

All the love I'd show

Just to get back to you

And I don't care what it takes to give you

Everything I ever meant to 

And I don't wanna be standing here

On my own without you

Because I'm NOWHERE if I'm not with you

And I don't care what it takes to prove

There is no way I can stand to lose you now

Because I'm NOWHERE without you…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o 

Duo got dressed for work and went the where it was. He met his sexy secretary and told he had clocked in and was ready to get to work. She gave him the list of cars that needed to be finished today. He joined his co-workers in the back.

All he could concentrate on was Hilde. He could barely think about the work that needed to be done. At lunchtime he told everyone that he wasn't coming back and for them to finish the body work that was left on the remaining cars.

He left to go find Hilde. He went to the hospital Sally was in and demanded that he see Sally right now. When Sally came out he calmed down. She flipped her hair behind her back and greeted him warmly.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely.

"I need to see Hilde," he said.

"She left four hours ago," Sally said. "If you would please give me your name I'll call her and let her know you where looking for her."

"Duo… Duo Maxwell," he said.

"Duo?" Sally said. "I didn't recognize you. Here I'll give you her number."

By the time she scribbled the number he left.

"Some goodbye," Sally mumbled and returned to her work.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Because I'm NOWHERE if I'_m not with you_

And I don't care if it takes to prove

There is no way I can stand to lose you now

Because I'm NOWHERE without you

Oh babe if you should leave

Then you'd see

How my heart was torn in two

And then you'd know

All the love I'd show

Just to get back to you

And I don't care what it takes to give you

Everything I ever meant to

And I don't wanna be standing here

On my own without you

Because I'm NOWHERE if I'm not with you

And I don't care what it takes to prove

There is no way I can stand to lose you now

Because I'm NOWHERE without you…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Hilde took the long way home to think about what happened and why Duo had left her like that. But none of it was making any sense to her. It was just stressing her out even more than she already was and it was giving her one hell of a headache.

"Isn't home the other way?"

Hilde turned and saw Duo in his 4x4 Bronco.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you're my pain in the side," he chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Hilde asked. "Then let me turn on the part of my brain that gives a damn."

"Hilde, babe, I started out with nothing and I still have most of it left. What I mean is… you're the only thing I have left to keep my sanity," Duo said.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

I don't even know how I got here

All I know is that I just want to stay right here

Is another chance is another way

Baby to stay with you forever

There is no way

There is no way

There is no way I con lose you now, oh no, no.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Song by: Faze 4


	4. Rhiannon

Street Angel(s)

Chapter four

Rhiannon

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night

And wouldn't you love to be her

She rules her life like a bird in flight

And who will love her…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Hilde never made it home that night. She was walking home, taking the long way, and figured by the time she would get home it would after dark. Then she fell out cold because of something in the shadows that was unknown to everyone.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

All your life you've never seen

A woman taken by the sky

Would you stay if she promised to you heaven

Would you even try…

Would you even try…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

(She ran through the forest, her hair was in a French braid, she wore a black pair of pants and a hunters green shirt {that was short sleeved}. A shrill scream went through the night's air and lingered in Hilde's ears. Some tears welded up in her eyes and she whipped them away before any woodland creature could see. She had to move on and get to safety before it was too late for her to. Then some last words came her mind before they split up.

"Hilde, we have to get through this together and to do so we have got to spilt up," _she said. She was older than Hilde and knew more about what she was doing than Hilde did._

"Rhiannon, are sure?"

"It's the only way."

A gun shot off and the dashed going their separate ways, hoping that they would meet up again, in the end they never did.)

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

She is like the cat in the dark

And then she is the darkness

She rules her life like a fine skylark

And when the sky is starless

Rhiannon…Rhiannon…Rhiannon…

She is like the cat in the dark

And then she is the darkness

She rules her life like a bird in flight

And who will be her lover…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Duo sat at home thinking like he always did, even when he thought thinking would put stress on you. Then a little saying that Hilde had told him was like this:

"Stress is when you wake up screaming and found out that you haven't fallen asleep yet."

He chuckled realizing that he really did want Hilde back in his life and somehow he would prove it to her that they where meant for each other.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Once in a million years

A lady like her rises

"Oh Rhiannon!" _you cry… but she's gone_

And your life knows no answer…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Hilde remembered waiting a week before she knew for sure that Rhiannon was gone. Then five years later she was working with Oz trying to bring peace to the colonies, but was taking the wrong path to obtain it. Then a little later she met up with Duo, and her life took a turn for the worst. Was a good thing or a bad thing?

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Dream on silly dreamer

Try hard…you can't leave her

Dream on silly dreamer

Try hard… try harder

Dream on…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

The phone ran and Duo woke with a start. He answered it cheerfully and was smiling ear to ear. Soon the smiling God of Death was looking gloomy he fell back into the chair and replied to her that he was already there.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

You're dreams unwind… love's a state of mind

You try harder

Rhiannon…

And you still cry out for her…

Rhiannon…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Song by: Stevie Nicks


	5. I'm already there

Street Angel(s)

Chapter five

I'm already there

"" '' 

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

He called her on the road

From a lonely hotel room

Just to hear her say, "I love you," _one more time_

But when he heard the sound of the kids laughing

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Sally cried.

Relena caught up with Sally with a dash and slowed down to stay with Sally. Relena was still in her nightgown with a greenish bluish colored robe to cover the silk see through nightgown. Her hair was in a messy bun, from it being there through the night.

"Sally what in Gods name is going on?" She asked.

She looked down at the unconscious girl that had her hair French braided was falling out in select places. She wore a hunters green short sleeve shirt with black jeans and a pair of brown boots.

"She apparently lost a lot of blood," Sally said.

The corners to the room seemed like forever to reach and their conversation continued.

"What about her kids?" Relena asked.

Sally almost froze in her place pushing the girl on the verge of death, but kept going for her sake.

"What kids?"

"Damson and Rhiannon," Relena replied being reminded that Rhiannon was named after someone in her childhood past.

"Damson? Rhiannon?" Sally thought.

Then it hit her. When she first saw, in ten years, she spoke of Damson and Rhiannon, or it was when she out cold calling names out at random, most of which was Duo.

"It never crossed my mind that _they_ where _her_ kids," Sally said.

"Do you know where they are?" Relena asked.

"No clue," Sally said as they entered the room.

Relena turned on her heals and went to get Heero to go to their old house and see if they where there safe.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

A little voice came on the phone

Said "Daddy, when you comin' home?"

He said the first thing that came to his mind

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm your prayers

Oh, I'm already there…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Rhiannon always was on her mind as if nothing could get her mind off of it. The reason she wore the clothes that was close to the ones she wore as a child was so she could feel closer to Rhiannon. After Hilde had left Duo she found and noticed that she was becoming her childhood girl again. Always pushing the people that she loved away from her and then she would be mean to everyone that she was once nice to. This was all becoming difficult for her stop.

Then the room around her turned dark and she began falling screaming for no one to hear. When she hit the floor she looked around to nothing but the darkness engulfing her, which was nothing new. It al felt strangely filmier to her like when she was with Rhiannon.

Then a figure appeared before her. She was dressed in black and had long flowing golden hair. Seeing her face was going to impossible because the shadows hid her face.

"Good to see you again old friend," she said.

"Rhiannon?" Hilde thought aloud.

"Very good," she whispered.

"What's going on?"

"You are now the verge of death," Rhiannon said happily.

"What?!"

"Now we can be together forever just as we had planned. The only reason you are leaving them so soon, is because I am now death and want you to be the first on my list to kill." She said doing an evil laugh at the end.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

She got back on the phone

Said "I really miss you darlin'

Don't worry about the kids, they'll be alright

Wish I was in your arms lyin' right there beside you

But I know I'll be in your dreams

And I'll gently kiss your lips

And touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Relena found Heero and their son play fighting in the waiting room. A _very_ big smile spread across the Wing Gundam pilot's face. When he saw her he had his son under his arm fixing to hit him softly across his rear end. Heero quickly dropped his arm and it feel to his side.

"Dad! Come on hit me!"

Relena stepped forward and pinched his butt instead.

"Awa, man, mom why do you always have to spoil our fun?"

"Heero I need you to go to Hilde's house and find her two kids. Rhiannon and Damson."

Heero nodded as if it was a mission and put little Andrew in the hospital's nursery.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beating of your heart

I'm the moonlight shining down

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there _'til the end_

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh I'm already there…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Duo raced in after getting the room number that she was in from Heero. He was in an all out run running and possibly knocking nurses to the floor in his all out run.

__

I hope I'm not too late.

When he finally got there he heard Sally barking out orders to the doctors and nurses that where working for her on this day. They scrambled around doing as she said. Duo got up to the doors and pushed them so hard that they flew open and smacked the walls leaving marks where the doors had hit.

He heard the life support trying to keep her alive the steady beat of the machine was soon fading. He knew that well enough that when it made a long beep and just held it, it meant that the person in the bed was dead.

"Doctor Po!" A nurse cried. "We're loosing her!"

Then the beep was held and Duo feel to the floor. Pounding his fists into the floor crying out Hilde's name.

"Goodbye Hilde," Rhiannon said leaving the room unnoticed.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm a shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Song by: Lonestar


	6. Sleeping Angel

Street Angel(s)

Chapter six

Sleeping Angel

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Take me if you need me

But never hold me down

You're asking me to trust you

Well there'_s little of that around…_

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Relena came back in and saw the show that Duo was putting on. Then the vid-phone popped up with Heero on it. Relena dashed over and secured the lines.

"Rhiannon and Damson are no where in the house," he said.

"We have got to Duo's kids," Relena said.

"I know what you mean… go public about finding the kids," Heero suggested.

"What about _my_ kids? I don't have _any_ kids," Duo snapped.

"Here we go," Relena said and began to explain to him about his kids that by this time they might be ten etc.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

I'm trying to believe you

And I'm learning all the time

Two-part personality

The flower and the vine…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Rhiannon walked out of the closet and was soon followed by her twin brother Damson. Her hair was French braided that was close to a black color and was dressed in a similar fashion as her mom. Damson was dressed like his father, one that he had only seen in pictures, but had short hair that was brown.

"Who are you?"

Heero turned around to see the two kids standing there.

"Cancel that last thought I found them and I'll be back in a few minuets," Heero said.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Take me sleeping angel

Catch me when you can

Real love affairs are heavy spells

For a woman and a man

I need you because you let me breathe

Well you've taken me away

But never take me lightly

Or I could never stay…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Then after the kids where first introduced to Duo he was so shocked at the fact that _he_ has kids and _never_ knew about it. To him it was like the happiest thing that had happened in his in his life since Hilde. Then after the thought of moving on with the children without Hilde brought back all the anger that was built up inside came back.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Well, someday when we're older

And my hair is a silver gray

Unbraid with all of the love that you have

Like a soft silver chain…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

"You maybe gone from our lives, but never doubt that you will never you will be for gotten," Duo mumbled.

Rhiannon saw where her unmoving mother lied. She ran up and began to shake her.

"Mommy, wake up. Daddy is back for good," she repeated.

"Rhiannon, she won't wake up," Sally said.

"But, Ms. Sally, she has too," Rhiannon whined.

"She'll always be with you," Relena mumbled unknown that Rhiannon had caught it.

"NO! Mommy please wake up!"

Damson walked up and began crying and soon everyone in the room joined him.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Oh, take me sleeping angel

Oh, catch me when you can

And unbraid with all the love that you have

Like a soft silver chain.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Song by: Stevie Nicks


	7. When I think about angels

Street Angel(s)

Chapter seven

When I think about angels

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes

Why do I see you when a stranger passes by

I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind

I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin

And when it's raining

You won't find me complainin' 'cause...

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

Duo thought he was seeing things and check for a pulse and found that it was very weak.

"Sally we'll leave you to your job," Duo said and took the kids with him to their house and improvised with what was there since he owned nothing in the house.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

When I think about rain

I think about singing

When I think about singing

It's a heavenly tune then

I think about angels

When I think about angels

I think about you

The taste of sugar reminds me of your kiss

I like the way that they

Both linger on my lips

Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies

Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside

Beautiful distraction

You make every thought a chain reaction…

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

For the next two weeks Hilde stayed in the hospital, with Sally trying to figure out how in the world she is still alive. Hilde just kept repeating that _she_ let her live, for now. When she got home the kids tackled her and they wrestled, Duo saw all this and decided to leave through the back door so not to bother the happy family. Hilde followed Duo to the park holding each kid in her arms. Finally when he stopped Hilde shooed the children away so she could talk to their father.

"Thank you, for being there for me," Hilde said.

"It was nothing," he mumbled.

"They really love you," she commented.

"Well, I love them too."

"With all your heart?"

"I would go to the end of the earth and back for kids."

"And what about me?"

"I would do the same with all my heart."  
"Then will you be apart of their life? And love me then forget about what happened in the past?"

"Yes."

"Come on then we must get home. So we can fix a big dinner."

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

When I think about rain

I think about singing

When I think about singing

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about heaven then

When I think about angels

I think about you

Anywhere I go

Anything I do

Everything around me baby

Makes me think of you

When I think about rain

I think about singing

When I think about singing

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about heaven then

When I think about angels

I think about you

When I think about rain

I think about singing

When I think about singing

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about heaven then

When I think about angels

I think about you

When I think about rain

I think about singing

When I think about singing

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about heaven then

When I think about angels

I think about you.

~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o.~*~O.o.O.o.O.~*~o.O.o.O.o

__

Song by: Jamie O'Neal


End file.
